A significant percentage of electricity that is generated in the United States goes towards lighting applications. Incandescent lamps have been in use for over one hundred years, and still remain in widespread use. These incandescent lamps, although relatively inexpensive and easy to replace, are not very efficient at generating light. As the demand for and the cost of generating electricity has risen over the years, utility companies and other governmental agencies have begun promoting the use of more efficient ways to generate light. Fluorescent light bulbs are more efficient than incandescent light bulbs but are still less efficient that solid state light emitters, such as light emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
However, replacing the entire light fixture with a new light fixture can be expensive, especially when several light fixtures need to be replaced. Instead, it would be more economical to replace just the light module of the preexisting light fixture with a different light module, thereby saving costs. However, some new light modules require torsion spring receivers within the housing of the preexisting fixture, which were not originally provided. In view of the foregoing, and for at least the reasons mentioned above, there is a need in the art to develop ways in which to retrofit existing light housings to receive torsion springs.